The Day the Hetalia Characters Entered Our World (sequel)
by Littlecosma001
Summary: It's been a few years since Jenifer and I last saw the countries. We've learned to move on and came to peace with the fact that we might never see them again. Now we're 19 and living at the mansion in the wood with Kyle, Jason, and the little boy I adopted named Sam. But one day, we'll get a surprise we never expected. Sequel to:The Day We Met The Hetalia Characters. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

It's been a few years since Jenifer and I last saw the countries. We've learned to move on and came to peace with the fact that we might never see them again. Now we're 19 and living at the mansion in the wood with Kyle, Jason, and the little boy I adopted named Sam. But one day, we'll get a surprise we never expected.

Chapter 1

A/N; It's finally here! The long awaited sequel! I hope you all enjoy it.

Minaxy POV

Jenifer and I laughed as we ran through the forest back to the mansion. We were just coming back from our shifts at HotTopic. We laughed as we raced each other and randomly stumbled over tree roots and sticks. We made it to the small clearing and I held my arms up in triumph.

"I win!" I cheered then immaturely began a victory dance.

"That's only because your legs are longer." Jenifer pouted at me. I grinned at her.

"But you have endurance. I have speed, but can't maintain it." I said logically. She just shook her head chuckling at me. Jason and Kyle walked out of the house smiling at us. I rushed at Kyle and tackled him to the ground. We rolled around for a bit before I finally pinned him down. "I win." I said smiling as I sat on top of him straddling his lap with my arms crossed.

"Hey Kyle, do you always let Mina be on top?" Jason asked from next to Jenifer. Both Kyle and I blushed.

"Shut up Jason!" We both yelled at him as we got up. Suddenly, little scurrying footsteps could be heard. I smiled as Sam ran at me.

"Momma!" He yelled with a big smile as he ran into my arms. I picked him up and smiled as I kissed his forehead.

"Hi Sammy." I said smiling. He hugged me. Jason and Kyle came up to us.

"We're gonna leave to work early so that we can get some extra hours in." Kyle said. I nodded at him.

"Okay, I'll have dinner ready when you guys come back." The both smiled and walked away. Jason was a tall dirty blond with electric blue eyes. He liked to hang out with Jenifer since they were both quiet and shy compared to Kyle and me. Kyle was a tall ebony haired guy who always wore a smile on his face. He had purple eyes with flecks of red in them. He had a piercing on his lip. Both Jason and Kyle had shaggy emo style hair. Sam was the little boy I adopted. Sam was short for Samuel. He had chocolate brown hair and bright hazel eyes with green specks in them. "Come on, mommy's gonna make you something yummy." I told Sam as we went inside.

England POV

I ran as fast as I could to the conference room. I had finally done it. After so many years, I was finally able to find the correct spell and instructions. I burst into the meeting room and everyone looked up at me. I was gasping to catch my breath.

"Woah, English dude, you okay?" America asked. I nodded.

"I did it! I finally did it!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Did what?" Italy asked.

"I finally found the spell! I know how we can go to Jenifer and Minaxy's world!" I said excitedly with big eyes. They all stared at me in shock.

"W-what?" China asked shakily. There was a heavy silence. I grinned.

"Yeah. We can finally go see the girls!" I exclaimed. Everyone smiled.

"Vait, ve can't all go." Germany said. I nodded.

"Of course not. Only a selected few will be able to go. It should be myself, Germany, Prussia, Canada, China, Japan, Italy, Romano, France, America, and Russia." I said. They all nodded. All the girls immediately made us promise to send their regards. We promised and went into the same room we sent the girls back in. We all remembered their tear stained faces as they bid us farewell. I drew the circle and everyone was shaking with excitement. I finished and we all got in the circle as I chanted. There was a bright light and we all huffed as we were dropped on a hard surface. We sat up and stared at each other in shock. We all looked so different. As we were looking at ourselves, we could hear laughter. We seemed to be in a forest. We looked through the trees and our jaws dropped at what we saw. It seemed to be Minaxy and Jenifer! They were running and laughing through the forest. Minaxy has gotten a bit taller, about 5'11" now. Her hair was still waist length but it was cut into messy layers and had side bangs to the right. Her curves were more pronounced. Jenifer seemed to also have gotten taller. She was now about 5'6" and her brown hair reached her shoulder blades with bangs framing her face. Her curves were also more pronounced.

"Wow, they sure grew up." America said shocked. We all nodded.

"Let's follow zem!" Germany said. We nodded and ran after them. Our eyes widened as we saw a two story mansion. Minaxy was doing a victory dance and Jenifer seemed to be lecturing her. We were about to burst out of the bushes when suddenly two guys came out of the house. One was dirty blond and the other had black hair. I could see Russia glare as Minaxy tackled the dark haired onto the floor while the blond stood next to Jenifer.

"Hey Kyle, do you always let Mina be on top?" The blond asked. Minaxy and the dark haired known as Kyle blushed.

"Shut up Jason!" They both yelled as they stood up. Suddenly a little boy came running out of the house and into Minaxy's arms.

"Momma!" The little boy cheered happily once he saw her. We could only stare. Was... was that little boy Minaxy's?

"You don't think... that that's Minaxy's kid? Do you?" Canada asked quietly. We only stared as the boys left and the girls went in the house. We followed them and just walked in. The house seemed to be fixed up. We could hear Minaxy in the kitchen and Jenifer going upstairs. Suddenly, the little boy came into the room and stared at us. He looked about three years old. We stared back at him and suddenly his lower lip quivered. We flailed our arms and made gestures, but he opened his little mouth and let out a loud wail. Minaxy could be hear stopping as she ran into the room and scooped the little boy up without noticing us.

"What's wrong, baby?" Minaxy asked soothingly. The little boy only pointed at us and hid his head in the crook of her neck. She looked up at us and her large brown eyes widened. "It's you..." She trailed off in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME. :)**_

Minaxy POV

I could only stare. They were really here, in the flesh. They came to see us. I licked my lips before swallowing the lump in my throat.

"J-Jenifer! Jenifer, get down here!" I yelled up the stairs.

"What is it?" She asked running down the stairs and skidded to a stop when she saw who was here. "They're here." She whispered. They just stared at us and we stared back.

"Momma, who are they?" Sam asked. All their eyes zeroed in on him. I put him down and smiled reassuringly.

"These are just some old friends of ours. Why don't you get some cookies from the kitchen and go play in your room?" I asked him. He nodded smiling and ran out of the room. I ran a hand through my hair and looked up at them. "Why are you here?" I asked them. Jenifer nodded.

"We came to see you." England said rubbing the back of his head.

"We missed you." Italy said sniffling. Jenifer and I shared a look before smiling softly at them.

"We missed you too." Jenifer said. I nodded. Germany rushed to her and hugged her. Russia did the same as he wrapped his arms around me. We hugged them back. We let go and hugged them all.

"All the girls wanted us to tell you they miss you a lot and hope you're doing well." England said smiling. We nodded and took them to the living room where some couches were. We sat down in silence for a bit. Sam came running back in.

"Momma, will you play with me?" He asked looking up at me. I smiled down at him as I sat him in my lap and kissed his forehead.

"Not right now sweetie. Maybe later. Go play in your room, I'll be right up in a bit." I told him. He nodded and scurried off my lap. I sighed as I heard him go up the stairs. Russia seemed to be glaring. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Is that little boy... yours?" He asked tensely. I blinked.

"Sam? Of course he's mine." I said. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit.

"You had a child?!" He yelled. I winced at his volume.

"Of course not. Sam is mine, but not biologically." I explained.

"Minaxy just adopted him." Jenifer supplied. I nodded and he finally let me go.

"Vhat about zose two guys you vere vith?" Germany asked. Jenifer and I shared a look.

"They're Jason and Kyle." She said.

"They come from the all boy's orphanage in the next town over." I said. They nodded.

"But why do you live together, aru?" China asked. I bit my lip before and answering and Jenifer looked away.

"Because we're really close." I said trying to word it right. Germany and Russia's eyes narrowed.

"How close?" They both asked. We looked at anything but them.

"It iz obvious that zey are in a relationship with those boys." France said crossing his arms. We looked down and they stared at us with wide eyes. Russia and Germany stood up and stared at us.

"You promised you'd never forget us." They both said quietly.

"And we haven't." I reassured them.

"It's just... we thought we'd never see any of you again." Jenifer explained.

"They do have a point." Canada said quietly. Prussia nodded.

"Of course zey'd move on. Ve zought ve'd never see zem again eizer." Prussia said. We smiled at them. Suddenly the door opened and the boys walked in. I guessed we were talking longer than I thought. We walked to the door and smiled at them.

"Hey." I said smiling. Kyle pecked my cheek.

"Hey, who're they?" Jason asked as he wrapped an arm around Jenifer's shoulders.

"They're um..." I trailed off thinking.

"Our friends from highschool." Jenifer quickly said.

"Yeah, we had them for um... world history!" I said quickly. They both gave us a look.

"We've seen Hetalia." They both said. Jenifer and I sighed.

"Hehe, surprise?" I said weakly as I shrugged my shoulders. They rolled their eyes at me and turned to look at the countries. The countries stared back. Jenifer and I both felt the tension in the room and looked at each other worriedly. We had no idea how they would react to Jason and Kyle, but knowing how protective they are, it won't be pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys, if you have any suggestions I'm open because I'm not entirely sure what to do with this story at the moment. If you'd like something in particular to happen or be said, you can tell me in a review or PM me. :)**

Minaxy POV

Both our eyes kept flashing from the countries to Jason and Kyle. Germany was glaring at Jason and Russia was glaring at Kyle. We both bit our lips before standing between them.

"Okay, lets all just calm down." I said. Jenifer nodded. On cue, our stomachs growled. We blushed.

"Looks like it's dinner time, why don't we go eat?" Jenifer said hurriedly. I nodded and we both walked into the kitchen with China and Italy. They helped us cook a big meal for everyone. I went upstairs into Sam's room and carried him downstairs. I sat him down next to me and we all began to eat. I looked at Sam and smiled as I grabbed a napkin and wiped his cheeks of excess food.

"So dudett, what have you guys been doing these past years?" America asked. We shrugged.

"We got jobs, and I've been raising Sam. But besides that, things have been pretty calm around here." I said.

"How long have you been living with these dudes?" America asked.

"About a year." I said. They nodded. We finished eating so Jenifer and I did the dishes while Sam played in the living room. The countries went into the sitting room with Jason and Kyle. We finished up in the kitchen and walked in. We sweatdropped at how tense it was. I sighed. "You guys need somewhere to stay, so its only natural that you should stay here." I said. They nodded smiling.

"Show us ze vay." Prussia said. I walked up the stairs and they followed me.

"Sorry, but there aren't enough room so you will all have to share." I said. They nodded.

"No problem." England said.

"Alright, England, China, and Japan will share this big room." They walked in. "Italy and Romano will share this one." They walked in. "Germany and Prussia will share this one." They walked in. "America and Canada will share this one." They walked in. "Lastly, France and Russia will share this one." They walked in and France was shaking. They all went into their rooms and I walked downstairs to the living room. "Come on Sammy, bed time." I said as I picked him up in my arms. I took him to his room and tucked him into his bed. I helped him into his pajamas and kissed his forehead as I wrapped the sheets around him.

"Good night mommy." He said yawning.

"Good night baby, sweet dreams." I said as I turned off the lights and walked out. I went down to the kitchen and saw Kyle. "Hey." I said as I saw him leaning against the counter. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my hips.

"I still can't believe all this is happening. The characters of Hetalia are in our house!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and pecked his lips.

"You'll get over it." I said smiling. He kissed me and I closed my eyes as I kissed him back. He put his hands up the back of my shirt and on my mid back. I ignored it and we kept kissing. He suddenly reached up to the hook on my bra and I pulled away. "No Kyle." I said and took a step back. He huffed.

"Mina, we've been together for seven months! When are you going to let me have all of you?" He asked exasperated as he crossed his arms. I shook my head as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. But not any time soon." I said. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm just... I'm just not ready for something this big." I said as I crossed my arms. He stared at me.

"What about me and what I want? Maybe I'm ready and dying to have you." He said sounding childish to me. I shook my head and kissed his lips once more.

"I'm sorry Kyle, but you're just going to have to wait." I said. He sighed sounding very frustrated.

"I'm going to bed." He muttered and walked upstairs. I sighed and leaned against the counter. I looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." I whispered.

Russia POV

My eyes widened as I heard Minaxy. I had just seen Kyle walk upstairs looking upset. When I heard Minaxy whisper that, I couldn't help but feel surprised. I thought that they had already done that by now. But it seems they haven't. I smiled and walked back upstairs. Minaxy will become one with mother Russia. I know she does not truly love that Kyle boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jenifer POV

The next morning, Minaxy and I woke up bright and early as we usually did. We showered and got dressed before meeting each other downstairs. She was wearing some black skinny jeans and a white ripped off shoulder top with a black tube top under. Her black leather combat boots with spikes complimented the look. I was in some jeans and a black tee with knee high grey leather combat boots. We walked into the kitchen and greeted our boyfriends.

"Morning." We both said kissing their cheeks. While Minaxy made breakfast for Sammy, I wrote down what the boys needed to do for today. The countries were still asleep. "Bye." We said pecking their lips and running out. We went into the HotTopic for our shifts and began to help the customers.

"Hey you two." Gretchen said with a smile. Gretchen is a very nice girl, she's a year younger than us. She went to the same orphanage as us. Even though she's naive, she's a very sweet girl. She actually noticed that we were gone and immediately asked us where we were and if we were hurt. To say we were shocked would be an understatement.

_~flashback~_

_We were walking back to the orphanage. We were sad about the leaving the countries, but it had to be done. Minaxy was biting her lip and she looked tense. I could tell she wouldn't be getting over this for a while. We snuck in since everyone should be asleep by now. When we went into our room, we found a girl already there. She had medium length maroon hair and big brown eyes. She had small studs in her pierced ears. She was just a bit tanned and was biting her lip. She looked just a bit younger than us. We blinked at her. _

_"Um, I wanted to ask where you two were." She said as she stared at us. We crossed our arms in unison. I quirked an eyebrow and Minaxy did the same. _

_"Why would you like to know?" Minaxy asked defensively. The girl looked down. _

_"It's just... you two always seem so lonely. I was thinking you could use another friend." She said and looked up at us with sincere eyes. We shared a look. She looked sincere enough, so I don't see why not? But we had to make sure she wasn't doing this so she could hurt us later. _

_"How do we know these are your true intentions?" I asked. She bite her lip some more while trying to think of a way. _

_"Well, I've seen you two love anime. I'm an otaku myself, but choose not to show it-" Minaxy raised her palm up. _

_"Say no more! We shall take you under our wings, my dear." She said with shining eyes. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm at having a disciple to call __"young grasshopper"__ with "_Eye of the Tiger_" blaring in the background as they poured over books and mangas while occasionally working out with Japanese related things. Ah yes, thats exactly what Minaxy's thinking. Meanwhile the girl's face broke out into a bright and happy smile. _

_"What's your name?" I asked. _

_"Gretchen." She replied smiling. _

_~end flashback~ _

"Hey Gretchen." We both chorused. She was still under our wings and learning things about anime and Japanese culture. She loved Minaxy's boy Sammy like her own little brother.

"You'll never guess what happened yesterday." Minaxy said in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Gretchen whispered back excitedly.

"The countries came." She whispered and Gretchen gasped.

"No way!" She whispered. Confused? Well, you see, we told Gretchen of our little adventure in the anime world. She was a big fan of Hetalia so she was in awe. She had begged us to tell her every detail we could. "Are you serious?" She asked and we both nodded. She sighed and leaned back. "Wow. It must be awkward with your boyfriends." She said wrinkling her nose. She never did like Jason or Kyle and didn't bother trying to hide it. We smiled at her.

"It did get pretty tense for a bit. I just hope we don't come home to our house in ruins and dead bodies all over the place." I said shuddering. Minaxy nodded in agreement.

"So what are you going to do?" Gretchen asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I'm assuming Germany and Russia came with them since, according to you two, you both fell in love with those two." She said and we pursed our lips.

"Yes, but it'd be horrible of us to just dumb Jason and Kyle out of the blue like that. Not to mention, there's no guarantee that the countries will stay here for long." Minaxy said. We both turned to stare at her in shock. "What?" She asked defensively.

"It's just that, you're having a moment of wisdom." Gretchen said and I nodded. Minaxy tended to have moments like these where she suddenly said very wise and mature things. These moments didn't last long. She shrugged.

"Ooh, can I go meet them?" Gretchen asked excitedly. Minaxy and I shared a look.

"Sure, I guess." We said in unison. Gretchen smiled and we continued with work.

After our shifts, we all started walking through the forest. We laughed and joked around. We stumbled often as we randomly started running and that made us laugh even more. We broke out of the trees gasping for breath as we almost fell from our laughter. We walked in.

"We're home!" Minaxy and I chorused. Samuel ran downstairs and into Minaxy's arms.

"Momma!" He squealed excitedly.

"Hi sweetie." She said smiling before Samuel wriggled out of her hold and began to talk excitedly to Gretchen. "Maybe they're all in the living room." Minaxy said as she walked. We followed her and all sweatdropped. Kyle and Jason were tense as they ignored the countries and minded their own business. The countries were sitting around in random places and were ignoring Kyle and Jason's existence.

"Hey guys." Minaxy said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Gretchen kept chanting as she looked at the countries.

"Calm down Gretchen, they're people like you and I. Except they're anime characters." I said trying to get her to calm down and failing. "Everyone, this is Gretchen." I introduced her. Italy bounded up to her and she slightly blushed.

"Wow! You're a really pretty lady! Ve~" He said and she just blushed darker.

"Leave the poor girl alone you idiot." Romano said as he stood next to Italy. Minaxy and I snickered as we saw the small love triangle form.

"Do you know what's going on between those three?" Jason whispered as he and Kyle stared curiously.

"Shh, spoilers." Minaxy said as she pressed a finger to her lips and winked.


End file.
